Kingdom of Selinistan
The Kingdom of Selinistan is a nation that features in Taboo Tattoo. History The Kingdom of Selinistan was a nation formed after World War II during the time of the Cold War where it established itself behind the scenes. It developed in South Asia where no eastern or western ideologies took hold with it going unnoticed by Americans or the Soviets. In time, it quickly developed at such a fast pace that was greater than Japan where it rapidly reached the top of various fields including engineering and development as it became the world's second greatest economic power behind America. Around 35 years ago, the Kingdom had discovered a ruin containing the ancient technology known as Power Crests. With this power, the King sought to impose his will on the world and remake it in his own image. However, he found he could not interface with the ruins holding the Crests that would have given him this ability and thus authorised experiments in harnessing this power. It was discovered that within the Kingdom there was a tribe that numbered in the thousands who were descendants of the creators of the ruins. Thus, the King had all these people rounded up and brutally experimented on in an effort to create an interface for the ancient technology. This saw the entire tribe being killed as their bodies were studied whilst the men had their sperm collected and the women were artificially impregnated to create a living interface. This culminated in the birth of Aryabhata alongside her clone sisters but after her birth the King had a change of heart. He came to love the child as a daughter and felt guilt over his actions leading to him abandoning his experiments. The girl was raised in the palace as his child where she was regarded as a princess but as she grew older she came to learn of her origins leading to her resenting the King and mankind for the death of the tribe. It was noted that relations between America and the kingdom had been deteriorating over the years. To keep pressure on the kingdom, it was rumoured that America developed a new secret weapon known as Crests. The technology behind the Crests was later smuggled out of the United States where it went on the black market and Selinistan began to acquire it for themselves. Thus, the kingdom began to prepare for war against America with forces such as Blue Moon looking to prevent the outbreak of hostilities. By this point, a coup was instituted by Princess Aryabhata leading to a brief brutal state of civil war. All major institutions fell to Aryabhata with her agents eliminating the royal guard whilst the army forces loyal to the former king mounting a brief resistance before being defeated. Overview It was ruled by a monarchy with the leader being a King or Queen. Leaders of the kingdom were based at the Royal Palace. An elite unit within Selinistan's forces were the Brahmin who were a team of Crest users. One top secret research facility was Samsara that contained technology designed to create clones of human beings. Inhabitants *'Aryabhata' : *'Iltutmish' : *'Cal Shekar' : a long black haired adult woman who was a quarter Japanese and a skilled swordswoman that had a Crest that gave her the Absolute Boundary ability which she used in her service to Aryabhata. *'R.R. Lurker' : *'Kujuri' : *'Varma' : a young male Crest user who was loyal to the King of Selinistan and was sent to join the Brahmin to spy on them. Notes *The Kingdom of Selinistan was created by Shinjirō where they featured in the setting of Taboo Tattoo. Appearances *''Taboo Tattoo'': Category:Governments Category:Taboo Tattoo